


Evermore

by linds_gmcg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay Panic, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds_gmcg/pseuds/linds_gmcg
Summary: Kara Danvers owns a flower shop. Every week, Lena Luthor comes in to order a dozen of roses to be sent to her girlfriend. One day, another woman orders a dozen of roses for the same girl. Will Kara tell Lena about it or will she let her find out on her own? This was the start of something neither of them expected at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Evermore

The sun's orange rays peaked through the transparent glass door, painting the flower display, as well as the terrazo floor in magnificent hues of mesmerizing fiery red crimson. Kara bounced her legs impatiently as she watched the hands of the clock tick awfully slow. Taking a glance at the fresh bouquet of red roses that was sitting at the counter top, she meticulously re-tied the reddish pink ribbon that held the roses together in an attempt to make it more aligned. She sighed as she scrolled through her news feed, waiting for her weekly client who was five minutes late.

The thought of owning a flower shop didn't really cross her mind until college, on her second year of art school. Perhaps, it was the countless times she'd used nature as her inspiration for her artworks that sparked her interest in floristry. These past few days, however, she felt like she needed a change, something else to keep her busy aside from floristry. Writing, maybe? She loved what she was doing with her art and floristry, but she was still looking for that burning passion. She wanted to be doing something that would make her say _“I finally did it,”_ and the lack of fulfilment frustrates her. She couldn't help but compare herself to her sister, Alex, who is now a licensed physician and bioengineer, someone who actually knew what she wants in life—unlike her. She had no idea, no plans whatsoever.

She was roused from her reverie by the familiar charcoal grey Cadillac’s growling engine that grew louder as it drove nearer, stopping right in front of her shop. Thank God, Kara thought.

A woman in her mid-twenties stepped out of the vehicle and lifted her sunglasses up onto her neatly ponytailed jet-black hair, revealing her enticing green and cyan heterochromic eyes. The black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, accentuated by her knee-high boots, finishing the look with a coal black handbag.

"Sorry for making you wait; the meeting ran late." The raven-haired beauty said in a breathy voice as if she was in a hurry.

"It's alright, Miss Luthor." Kara said, adjusting her glasses. She looked up and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, Lena, sorry." The blonde quickly corrected herself. Lena reached into her bag and handed her credit card to Kara. The shorter girl watched as the taller one swiftly swiped the card. "So, how are you?"

"How…am I?" Kara repeated, surprised that a multi-billionaire would even care to ask about how she was. It was the first time that Lena Luthor had actually started a conversation with her but it's not like she was genuinely concerned, right? She quickly shrugged the thought off and didn't think much of it, assuming it was just small talk.

"I'm good, how about you?" The blonde simply said, giving her a smile without looking up. She was too preoccupied in taking the flower cards out of the small cabinet next to her.

"Well, excluding the fact that I had to deal with egotistical men today, I'm great." Lena sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance. She couldn't care less about her fame in the business industry. In fact, she didn't care about the rumors written about her on the tabloids or the gossips about her personal life, if it didn't affect her career. Being a part of a family like hers, she didn't have a choice but to grow up in the scrutiny of the public eye. The least she could do was make a name for herself, to change the Luthor name into something positive after all the dirt that it has been through, which was what she has been trying to do for a while. It really pissed her off that some people aren't taking her seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kara paused then continued, "I think that you're a great business woman, just so you know."

"Really?" She was flattered, but at the same time, doubted its sincerity, considering the compliments she's ever received were from people who wanted something from her. She couldn't trust anyone these days.

"Yeah, I mean, not to sound stalker-ish, but I've read so much about you." Lena stared at the blonde for a moment, looking for hints of insincerity. When she couldn't find any, she gave Kara an appreciative smile. _Interesting_ , she thought.

"This looks nice. I'll take this." The raven-haired girl pointed to the simple but elegant gold card on the counter top prompting the taller girl to hand her a gel pen. Kara noticed her mood lighten throughout the course of her visit at her shop. She's heard so much about the Luthors from her cousin Clark, since Lex Luthor has been his nemesis ever since. Hence if she were honest, being in the same room with a Luthor felt intimidating. But, somehow, felt less intimidated by Lena Luthor probably because she has been nothing but nice to her.

"I wrote the address to her office. Can you get it delivered there instead?" Lena asked as she placed the pen down.

"No problem."

"Thanks—" Lena turned her back to leave but stopped midway as though remembering something. Her heterochromic eyes once again meeting the pair of bright blue ones from afar. "--you have my number, if you need anything." With that, she strode out of the store, off to yet another business-related event she had to attend to. ————————————————————————––––––

"There she is!" Alex exclaimed, curled up on the couch with a beer bottle in hand, next to her was Winn. "You're late." He says playfully and placed the pawn down on the chessboard. Nia and Querl sat on the couch opposite the other two, arguing about something petty—typical of them. A loud laugh emanated from Lucy that briefly interfused with the low murmurs and the faint music that played in the background. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner with James.

"Oh hey, Kara." Lucy greeted to which the blonde responded with a smile. "Sorry, my customer arrived late." Kara nudged the door shut behind her with her foot and dropped the keys onto the coffee table.

"Oh, Lena Luthor?" The older Danvers smirked, her hands fiddled with the empty beer bottle. Kara plopped down in the large enough space between Winn and Alex.

"I know that face, stop it." The younger one threw a pillow at her sister who was able to catch it before it hit her face. It wasn't a Danvers sisters' reunion without their sisterly banter every so often, it was the kind of relationship they had; the two were practically inseparable.

"Ooh, wait Lena Luthor? As in the CEO of Kieran Corp?" Winn butted in, clearly amused. "Yes and what about her?" The blonde one replied as she took a French fry from the rectangular paper container on the table.

"You didn't tell me Lena was your client, can you ask her for an autograph?" Kara frowned at him instead.

"I'm surprised you two haven't banged yet or something." Alex admitted causing Kara to look at her, wide eyed. Sure, she found Lena's beauty captivating but she never thought of her client that way; a blush crept up her cheeks, feeling a wave of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, what am I missing? Who haven't banged who?" Nia's attention reverted back to what was happening in front of her.

"There are two meanings of banged. Banged with a shotgun or banged—" The twelfth level intellect was cut off by the wavy haired girl; his brows were furrowed, bewildered by her actions.

"Brainy, no." Nia knew where his statement was going so she put a hand up, gesturing for him to stop speaking. "Yeah, i'll just..go get a drink." He stood up awkwardly.

"Hey, Brainy do you want to play Final Fantasy?" Winn asked, waving the game disc in his hands, intending to give the girls some time alone. "Sure, just give me a second." Querl headed to the fridge while Winn went to set up the video game in question.

"So?" Nia eagerly waited for a response, dipping a handful of fries in the ketchup before devouring it all at once.

"Don't you think Kara and Lena are cute together?" Alex says, in an attempt to annoy her sister even more. "Lena? As in Lena Luthor?!" Nia exclaimed.

"No. She's just a client of mine and besides, she has a girlfriend." Kara sighed, hoping it would end. It's not like she had feelings for Lena.

"Okay? But they aren't technically married so you still have a chance." "True that." Alex raises the newly opened beer bottle in her hand before binge drinking from it. "You know what? I'm going to go help Lucy and James instead." The blonde girl arose from where she was seated, dying to get out of the conversation. ————————————————————————––––––

"How about truth or dare?" Lucy asked. Dinner had just ended and they all gathered in the living room, occupying both of the sofas; it was time for game night, a tradition as Kara liked to call it, that happened every Friday night, made up by the Danvers sisters. Kara sat in the middle of Nia and Alex. On the opposite side was James sitting on the arm of the couch beside Lucy who was next to Querl and Winn. There were empty food containers, beer bottles and the set of board games scattered across the table; a couple of pillows were lying on the floor, most likely caused by their chaotic enthusiasm.

"Alright i'll spin the bottle." James removes his arm around Lucy to grab the empty beer bottle and laid it on it's side to spin it on the wooden table in front of them. It spun swiftly at first but it's speed gradually reduced due to the friction that it created on the table, stopping eventually. The top of the bottle was pointing at Kara. _Oh boy_ She thought.

"Ooh Kara, truth or dare?" Nia clapped excitedly.

"Truth—wait no dare." She changed her mind when her blue orbs found Alex's black ones, narrowing her eyes at her in an attempt to beat her to whatever she was planning but failed, unfortunately. The older one simply wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"I dare you to ask Lena out." Alex paused and added "As a friend."

"What?! No! I'll do truth instead." Kara felt the color leave her body, she glared at Alex.

"Nope, you chose dare. There's no going back." Winn said, popping the 'p' and reaching over to Alex for a high five, making Kara groan in annoyance.

"Fine." She tried to hide the fact that her heart was racing, feeling the adrenaline rush. Everyone's eyes were on her, watching expectantly. How the hell was she supposed to ask her out as a friend? She certainly didn't want the CEO to think of her as one of those gold diggers who used people for status. What was she supposed to say? What if she says something wrong? Despite these thoughts rushing through her mind, she found herself dialing Lena's number, she could only pray that she wouldn't pick up, she would just explain later on that it was a butt dial or something.

However, much to her demise, the raven girl picked up, causing her to panic internally.

"Hello?" Lena's raspy voice mumbled at the other end of the line.

"Um hi, it's Kara. I was uhh wondering, when are you available? Well— i'm applying for a job at your company and i was wondering if–" She babbled, nervously. The job application excuse came to her mind spontaneously, she silently thanked herself for it.

"Woah, slow down Kara." Lena laughed lightly, cutting her off. "So you want to apply for a job?"

"Yes." Kara simply said, looking up at her friends. Nia was trying to hold in her laughter at how awkward she was, Winn was cheering for her silently with his hand gestures, Lucy and James were in their own little world, Querl was enjoying his burger and then there was Alex, 'a job, huh?' she mouthed with a smirk, making the blonde roll her eyes at her, fighting the urge to smile. There was a pause before the CEO replied.

"Hmm i guess i'm free next saturday at seven? Noonan's, my treat. What do you say?"

"Sure, but uh you really don't have to." Kara said looking down at her feet.

"Oh it's fine, i insist." Lena said. "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see you." With that, Kara ended the call, relieved. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She still however, wanted to make Alex pay for making her do that."I hate you, you're going to buy me potstickers for the whole week." She said to her sister, who looked as if she had accomplished a lifelong goal.

"Not the whole week! It wasn't even that bad!" The short haired girl said in defense, frowning.

"Well then, I dare you to ask Kelly out." Alex's face turned red at the mention of Kelly's name, for once she was speechless. She has had a crush on Kelly Olsen from the moment they started working together but even so, she still hasn't gotten the courage to ask her out. "That's what I thought." It was Kara's turn to smirk.

"Did you just compare me and Kelly to you and Lena?" The older one disregarded the blonde's previous comments and proceeded to tease her, again.

"Whatever." Kara retorted, lacking the energy to argue further.

"Okay who's next?" Nia said, grabbing the empty bottle that was used previously.

The rest of the game, Kara was engulfed in her own thoughts, hearing faint sounds of her friends' chattering, not really paying attention. Although a part of her was anxious of how the saturday night was going to end up considering she wasn't even looking for a job in the first place, she concurrently for some reason, felt a hint of excitement; probably because it was an opportunity for her to know the CEO better. It piqued her curiosity about Lena, not because of her reputation but because of her individuality, the cordial energy she puts out, it was contrary to how the rest of the Luthors were. She seemed distinct but in a good way—that must be it right?

**Author's Note:**

> obsessed w evermore so i named it based on the album, thanks for reading!


End file.
